


Raindrops

by Celestriakle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Asgore experiences rain for the first time since coming to the surface.





	Raindrops

The first time rain falls on Asgore’s face–real rain, not the false drip-drop of endless condensation of Waterfall–he stands in it. It soaks through his clothes, his fur; he bathes in it. It cleanses him. Hundreds of years of grit, ingrained into his skin his fur his soul, from the Underground wash away. He inhales and exhales years of must.

It’s warmer than rain beneath the earth.

 


End file.
